


Texts

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cousins, Family, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Texting, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and John exchange texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts

Clint texts, " How are you Johnny ? "

John texts, " Fine. You ? "

Clint texts, " Great. Spending a lot of time with my boyfriend. "

John texts, " You have a boyfriend ? "

Clint texts, " Yup and he is extremely hot. His name is James."

John texts, " Good for you."

Clint texts, " How are you and Sherlock ? "

John texts, " Good. We started dating a few weeks after yu visited.'

Clint texts, " Nice. But I got to go, James is calling me."

John texts, " OK have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't."


End file.
